Description: (Taken directly from the application). Using the (SPPS), Core D will synthesize, each year, a total of approximately 10-20 Core D will synthesize each year a total of approximately 10-20 peptides. Using the latest techniques for the preparative (large scale: mg to gram latest techniques for the preparative (large scale: mg to gram large quantities (10 to 100mg) of purified peptides to support functional large quantities (10 to 100 mg) of purified peptides to support (See Projects I, II, V, VI). Using the latest analytical techniques we polyclonal antibodies. Using the latest analytical techniques we will proteins including that of peptides to be used clinically (Projects I and including that of peptides to be used clinically. Determination of performance liquid chromatography (RP-HPLC), ion exchange chromatography chromatography (RP-HPLC) ion exchange chromatography (IEC) on fast chromatography (SEC) using HPLC when appropriate, and capillary zone (SEC) using HPLC when appropriate and capillary zone electrophoresis (AAA). Mass spectroscopic analysis and Edman degradation (when necessary) spectroscopic analysis and Edman degradation (when necessary) will be under the aegis of this core will support most projects (except Project II) of this core will support most projects (except Project II) while to purify protein on large scale (> 100 mg). Circular dichroism studies to purify protein on large scale (greater than 100 mg). Finally we Finally, we intend to use some of the resources of this core to develop new analytical techniques and explore new applications. This core will take advantage of the PI's experience (10% effort) and of that of that of his technical assistants as well as of his fully functional analytical laboratory. Laboratory space equipped with hoods and other small equipment equipment is available. Major instruments available include a 60 MHz NMR Beckman P/ACE model 2050 CZE, a Perkin Elmer AAA, an Aviv circular circular dichroism (CD) spectrometer model 62S two Hewlett Packard HPLC with diode array detectors and several other analytical and preparative preparative HPLCs. The Core Leader will chair the users committee priorities. It is expected that Core D will be able to operate on a first able to operate on a first come first served basis. In cases where determined, the decision reached by the majority of the users' committee of the users committee (excluding the chair) will be implemented. Solid including purification will be carried out by L. Cervini (25% effort). L. Cervini (25 percent effort). Quality control cmd method development carried out by C. Miller (20 % effort) and J. Dykert (30% effort). J. effort) and J. Dykert (30 percent effort). J. Dykert will also run the carried out by D. Pantoja. Pantoja.